Hoses for refrigeration and air conditioning systems, such an automobile air conditioners present problems in requiring flexible tubing or hoses of high strength capable of withstanding relatively high temperatures. With the fluorocarbon refrigerants, difficulty is experience with the hose material loosing the fluorocarbons and cracking. Consequently, laminates of different rubbers have come into wide use but problems are still experienced with the laminate delaminating due to poor adhesion between the laminate members and cracking of the rubbers due to presence of certain metal salts such as those formed between halogen of the halopolymer and the alkali and alkaline earth oxides of the curing recipes. Also, heretofore, it has been necessary to use a tie gum to get good adhesion between a halopolymer layer and a core of polyamide.